


Traces of Jam

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really basically a side story to Mary Borsellino's fic 'Pretty Good Year', based on her version of the Gamgee household.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Traces of Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This is really basically a side story to Mary Borsellino's fic 'Pretty Good Year', based on her version of the Gamgee household.

"I wonder where Pippin has gotten to this time."

"The pantry, for one," said Rose-lass, wrinkling her nose. There were traces of jam on the floor, shaped like a hobbit child's feet. Pippin had an amazing propensity to get his feet sticky, even when the substance in question was headed for the other end of the child.

Mistress Rosie allowed only a small sigh at the sight of the mess. "I haven't seen him since morning."

"He's been at the river, Mum," Merry informed her. He was covered in mud, making it clear Pippin had had company.

"All right," said Rosie briskly. "Everybody, to the baths. I'll bring the hot water out in a minute, so if you don't hurry you'll wash in the cold."

It was hours before everyone was clean and fed and tucked into bed. Pippin, who came home by way of the Proudfoot hayloft and was, as a result, covered in mud, traces of jam, and straw, was the last to have his bath. It turned out to be the first that day that didn't involve mud. Somehow he had still managed, before then and bed, to leave a trail of buttery footprints across the hall.


End file.
